


Slammed

by Capucine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, But not bloodplay, Cute, F/F, First pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot first meets Lapis Lazuli in a less than ideal way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slammed

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt 'i was in a rush and slammed the door into your face' by bluesnogboxonalonelymountain on Tumblr.

The cry of pain was more than enough to stop Peridot in her tracks. She looked around the door, and found a girl holding her nose.

Her first thought was, 'I wonder if it hurt the door.' Her second was, 'Oh god, I could get in trouble for this!'

So, she stepped around the door that she had apparently slammed into this girl's face, and said, trying very, very hard to sound apologetic, “I hit you in the face with the door!”

The girl, who was wearing a beautiful blue dress, said, gasping through her mouth, “Oh god, oh god, I think I'm bleeding!”

All sense went out of Peridot. She stared at the girl, afraid she would see those spots of blood on her hands. When the girl drew her hands away from her nose, the hands shaking, there was indeed a splotch of blood across them.

Peridot nearly puked. She covered her eyes, saying, “Oh my god, put them back!”

“Hey, I'm the one who got hurt,” the girl said, confusion evident in her voice. She sounded kind of snuffly. She took several deep breaths through her mouth, complaining, “You should watch what you're doing! My mom is going to--”

“No no no, you can't tell her!” Peridot gasped, still not willing to take the chance of seeing the onerous blood. God, just thinking that made her stomach quaver. “Don't tell your mom, _please_.”

“Ow...” the girl moaned.

The hallway was empty, Peridot realized. She was late for class, but what if this led to being _expelled_? What if it counted as assault? She had to smooth this over. “Hey, uh, I could take you to the nurse.”

“You kinda should,” the girl said, and they walked alongside each other, the girl's hands covering her mouth and nose. No blood, thank god.

Peridot walked silently.

“I'm Lapis Lazuli, by the way,” Lapis said, “And who are you?”

“P...” What if Lapis couldn't report her because she didn't know her name? 

“Oh, Peridot. I remember you; didn't you guys help win a science thing or something? Decathlon?”

Well, there went that idea. Peridot nodded. “Yeah, I did that. What about it?”

“Nothing, just—wait, why are you putting me on the defensive? I'm not the one who caused this!” Lapis seemed a bit angry. 

Peridot was quick to try to tame the situation. “Uh, no, okay, that's fine. Ask whatever you want.”

“Okay,” Lapis said, seemingly calmed. “Are you scared of blood or something?”

A shudder went through Peridot. She just nodded, since she couldn't hide it. 

“Is that how you got your prosthetic arms? Something bloody?” Now Lapis was coming in too close.

Peridot snapped, “No, I was born this way, thank you very much. I just... I don't like blood, it makes me feel so sick.”

Lapis nodded, still covering her face. “I see. So, you're from Yellow Diamond's house, right? She fosters you and...”

“Jasper, yeah.” Peridot wanted out of the conversation, but she had to make sure that she didn't get in trouble. The last thing she needed was a bad mark on her record, or worse yet, a suspension or expulsion.

“I see.” Lapis was quiet for a moment, still holding her face. 

The nurse's office loomed before them, and they both walked in, Peridot feeling a twisting, nauseous feeling in her gut. 

The nurse, one Opal, looked up. “What's wrong?”

“She slammed a door into my face, and my nose is bleeding,” Lapis said, sounding much like she was plugging her nose. 

Opal immediately started helping her, getting her on the bed and taking her hands away from her face. Peridot looked away sharply, not particularly wanting to see the blood.

It only took a short while; soon, Lapis was blood free, and no longer bleeding at all.

“Not too serious, nothing broken,” Opal had said.

Peridot looked over to see a strange expression on Lapis's face, one she didn't recognize.

“Now, Peridot, don't you think you should escort your victim to class?” Opal said in that tone, the sort adults took. 

Peridot just nodded weakly, still nervous about getting into trouble.

Lapis grabbed her arm, and said, “So, my assaulter, I think you owe me.”

“What?” Peridot's heart started to hammer. She was going to blackmail her, get her to do her homework or something else so that she didn't get in trouble.

“Yes. I think you should buy me dinner.”

Oh good. Dinner wasn't too expensive, that was something Peridot could do. She nodded, saying, “Yes, of course.”

They both got tardy slips, but they did have their dinner date that night. Date, because as it turned out, Lapis liked her, and they did sort of hit it off. 

Turns out, making someone's nose bleed is a good way to get to know them.


End file.
